


¿Me recuerdas?

by Dashi_Schwarzung



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bottom!Lee - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, OC, Reincarnation, Top!Richard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashi_Schwarzung/pseuds/Dashi_Schwarzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Crees en las reencarnaciones? ¿Crees que los humanos son capaces de volver a nacer?</p>
<p>Si alguien le hubiera dicho esto a Thorin o a Thranduil, simplemente no lo creerían, e incluso hubieran reído, pero jamás imaginarían que algo así los volvería a reunir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Me recuerdas?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia que escribo para este fandom, pues aunque he escrito muchos fanfics, hoy me aventuro a entrar en el slash de "El Hobbit" y el RPF.  
> Disculpen si creen que los personajes están muy OoC, y también si hay algunas faltas ortográficas, pues autobetear tantas palabras es un tanto difícil.  
> Esta idea la tenía atorada desde hacía mucho, así que me tomó un tiempo, pero por fin pude terminar el escrito.  
> Si hay alguien por estos rumbos que entienda el español y quiera leer este largo fic, seré muy feliz de recibir todos sus comentarios <3

**..::¿Me recuerdas?::..**

**.:.**

**.**

¿Crees en las reencarnaciones? ¿Crees que los humanos son capaces de volver a nacer?

Las diferentes culturas y creencias dicen que, al morir una persona, su alma se separa momentáneamente del cuerpo, y después de algún tiempo toma otro cuerpo diferente, para volver a nacer en la tierra.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho esto a Thorin o a Thranduil, simplemente no lo creerían, e incluso hubieran reído, pero jamás imaginarían que algo así los volvería a reunir.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Lee tenía sólo 6 años, estaba viviendo en Arabia Saudita, debido al trabajo de su padre, y desde que tenía consciencia sabía que algo estaba mal con él; no encajaba en ningún lugar, era como si hubiera nacido en un mundo equivocado. Pero jamás se lo había dicho a sus padres, pues aunque les tenía confianza, podría imaginarse que ellos no entenderían las extrañas palabras de un niño de 6 años.

Además, también vivía con una singular presión en el pecho, era una extraña sensación que lo atacaba de vez en cuando; era un sentir que lo hacía ponerse triste de repente; era un dolor que no lo dejaba tranquilo, a su temprana edad, ya tenía ese tipo de molestias.

Después de preocupar a sus padres, y que lo llevaran a diferentes doctores, esos especialistas llegaron a la conclusión de que todo en Lee estaba perfecto, y que ese dolor tal vez era ocasionado por su vívida imaginación; después de ello, Lee prefirió guardar aquellos extraños sentimientos y dejar de preocupar a sus padres con aquel dolor de pecho.

 

Muy a menudo las pesadillas se apoderaban de sus sueños. En éstos, podía presenciar guerras sangrientas, y despertaba al ver toda aquella sangre de diferentes seres sobre el piso. ¿Cómo un pequeño niño como él podía tener la imaginación tan grande como para idear guerras de esa magnitud?

Lee ni siquiera sabía lo que era una guerra, jamás había visto documentales, ni mucho menos películas sobre el tema, pero parecía que su imaginación era tan basta que creaba escenarios, seres extraños y situaciones de guerra.

Cuando dichas pesadillas lo atosigaban y no podía dormir, se acercaba hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la cual tenía una maravillosa vista del cielo, y miraba todas aquellas estrellas que aparecían en el firmamento.

En alguna ocasión, no pudo evitar nombrar esas estrellas que resplandecían:

—Morwinyon, Helluin, Eärendil…— Comenzó a musitar, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en aquellas estrellas que aparecían a lo lejos. Esas palabras se sentían tan bien en su lengua, era como si llevara años pronunciándolas.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Richard vivía su niñez en una pequeña villa a las afueras de la ciudad de Leicester, lugar donde había nacido.

Se consideraba un chico muy solitario, pero no era porque no pudiera relacionarse con otros niños; era por el simple hecho de que la soledad le parecía más favorable.

Sus padres a menudo decían que Richard tenía mucha imaginación, pues el pequeño de 7 años se pasaba la tarde dibujando todo tipo de cosas extrañas; desde montañas, hasta armas como hachas o espadas, lo cual no los alarmó, después de todo… los niños suelen tener bastante imaginación. ¿No?

 

Muy seguido el pequeño Richard tomaba su bicicleta e iba hasta la biblioteca a leer cuentos épicos, o simplemente a seguir dibujando; pero aquella no era la única razón por la que se dirigía hasta ese lugar… era por el hecho de que la biblioteca era un lugar enorme, construido enteramente en piedra; un lugar en el que extrañamente él se sentía muy bien. Sentía paz al estar rodeado de esos gigantescos salones, de esos enormes pilares, de esa bella arquitectura… le era tan reconfortante.

 

Él también soñaba con grandes batallas, en donde era un guerrero inigualable, y sus sueños se interrumpían cuando una criatura enorme y pálida lo hería de muerte, justo en la marca de nacimiento que se le podía ver en el pecho y  la que su madre Margaret consideraba muy singular.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Después de pasar varios años viviendo en Arabia, la familia Pace regresó a Estados Unidos, donde se instalaron en Texas.

 

Pero Lee aún no se sentía en confianza con ese raro mundo que lo miraba crecer, aún lo atosigaban  imágenes dentro de su cabeza, esas imágenes en las que se veía como alguien adulto e imponente, con una hermosa armadura sobre su cuerpo, orejas puntiagudas,  ojos azules como el cielo y un largo y bello cabello rubio, casi blanco.

Cada mañana, al verse al espejo sabía que algo andaba mal con su apariencia… ni el color de su cabello ni el de sus ojos era el correcto. Lo peor para él era que no tenía con quien hablar, nadie con quien compartir aquellos raros sueños que lo aquejaban muy seguido.

 

Hasta la edad de 10 años, la madre de Lee, Charlotte, había sido la maestra de aquel pequeño niño ojiverde, pero un buen día Lee decidió que quería ir a la escuela local; no sería una mala idea tratar de socializar con niños de su edad. Y la señora Charlotte, accediendo a la petición de su hijo, permitió que éste asistiera a la escuela más cercana.

Pero ella no sabía que algunos problemas se presentarían debido a esa decisión.

 

Un buen día, la maestra de Lee tocó un tema que a él le parecía bastante interesante: La Edad Media; una era en la que los reyes, los caballeros con armaduras vistosas y montados a caballos eran el tema principal.

La docente empezaba a hablar sobre el Rey Enrique II, cuando el pequeño castaño acaparó la atención de sus compañeros y de la propia maestra:

—¿Y en qué parte se mencionan a los elfos o a los naugrim? — Preguntó Lee, sin importarle todas aquellas miradas de sus compañeros sobre él.

—¿Qué es un naugrim? — Ésta vez cuestionó una compañera que se sentaba al lado del castaño, con un claro rostro de curiosidad.

—Es como se le llama a un enano en la antigua lengua élfica. — Lee respondió, denotando una pequeña sonrisa. —También, en la Tierra Media existían hobbits y hechiceros, se les llamaba Istari.

 

La maestra, ante aquella extraña información, quedó muda; jamás había escuchado de los hobbits o de los Istari que recién había mencionado Lee.

Aquella información rara merecía ser conversada con los padres del pequeño, quienes se mostraron muy consternados; y claro que hablaron seriamente con Lee, pidiéndole que dejara de lado aquellas fantasías de libros y que se enfocara en la realidad.

El niño de 10 años accedió a la petición de sus padres, pues no quería causarles más molestias, pero en su mente no dejaban de rondar aquellas ideas sobre la Tierra Media.

 

La gota que derramó el vaso fue aquella ocasión en la que un par de sus compañeros lo encontraron sentado junto a un árbol, hablándole en un dialecto extraño, y Lee, tras decirles que los árboles tenían vida y que solían hablarle, se burlaron de él de la forma más cruel posible.

Y en ese momento decidió que debía olvidar esas escenas en su cabeza, esos flashes que llegaban a su mente; y aunque trataba de olvidarlos, en su pecho aún seguía ese dolor, que con cada día que pasaba se hacía más fuerte. Aunado a esto estaban las pesadillas que aún lo cazaban muy frecuentemente cuando estaba profundamente dormido.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Un pesar similar se presentaba en Richard cuando tenía 12 años, un sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse incompleto, como si algo importante le faltara, como si tuviera algo pendiente por hacer.

Pero ese sentir se calmaba un poco cuando, sin una razón a dónde ir, tomaba el subterráneo y, con su infinita libreta en mano, tomaba un asiento y  viajaba en ese medio de transporte, hasta estar más tranquilo. Simplemente viajaba allí por el placer de sentir las vibraciones del tren bajo sus pies, y ver por la ventanilla ese túnel  de piedra que lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Si por él fuera, se quedaría viviendo en ese vagón por el resto de sus días, pero tenía una vida después de todo… y el pasarla viviendo en un vagón no era exactamente lo que sus padres esperaban de él.

 

Pero el vagón, o la biblioteca no eran su única pasión, sin darse cuenta pasaba más tiempo del necesario frente a los aparadores de las joyerías, mirando esos brillosos anillos y collares; a su mente llegaban unas escenas en las que podía encontrar gemas blancas como la luz de estrellas, gemas que eran labradas en un exquisito collar que dejaban cortos a esos artículos en los estantes.

 

En alguna ocasión, mirando un documental por la televisión, supo que quería trabajar en una empresa fundidora de metal, y al hacerle ver a sus padres su nueva meta, ellos no estuvieron nada de acuerdo. Su madre Margaret le había pedido que se olvidara de aquella meta tan rara, pues ella y su esposo John querían algo mejor para Richard, querían que fuera ingeniero, igual que su padre o algo mucho mejor; parecía que tenían muchas esperanzas en que Richard fuera alguien muy importante y que llegara mucho más lejos que ellos.

Claro que la decepción llegó tan pronto al pequeño ojiazul, quien sólo aspiraba a estar en una fundidora, rodeado de todos aquellos metales y mirarlos fundirse, convirtiéndose en diferentes objetos. ¿Acaso eso era mucho pedir?

Pero parecía que ante el gran desagrado de sus padres, tenía que escoger alguna otra carrera que no fuera totalmente de su agrado, pero con la que sus padres estarían más a gusto.

 

Además de que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con su apariencia; tenía la impresión de que su cuerpo debía ser diferente, de que debía ser más robusto; aspiraba a tener una barba llamativa y un cabello largo, en el que podría hacer unas trenzas a los lados de su rostro…

 

Era tan extraño cómo un niño de apenas 12 no estaba feliz ni con el mundo que lo rodeaba ni mucho menos con su apariencia…

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Después de tantos sueños en los que había visto a ‘su otro yo’ elfo, como solía llamarlo Lee… supo que dicho elfo se llamaba Thranduil, un rey imponente que no tenía debilidades… bueno, excepto sólo una: esa otra persona a quien ni en sueños había visto el rostro, lo único que sabía de la otra persona era que no era elfo, -posiblemente un hobbit, o un enano, no estaba seguro- pues la diferencia de altura era notoria… la otra persona usaba ropas de piel y tenía cabello negro. Estaba seguro de que era esa persona quien calmaba el dolor en su pecho, pues cuando despertaba de esos sueños se sentía revitalizado y con una linda sensación en todo su cuerpo, se sentía tranquilo y protegido.

Gracias a esos sueños se dio cuenta de que no era heterosexual, y lo que más lo frustraba era que sólo en sueños podía ver a aquel hombre que lo hacía suspirar. Si tan sólo esa persona fuera real…

 

Cuando Lee entró  a estudiar a Juilliard no pudo estar más feliz…  no había mejor profesión para pretender que era ese tal Thranduil de sus sueños que siendo actor, podía fingir todo lo que quisiera y las personas no lo juzgarían como lo habían hecho en la mayor parte de su vida. ¡Nada mejor que las Bellas Artes!

 

Era gracioso para él cuando se ponía a hablar en esa antigua lengua élfica, y su madre lo miraba extraño, le bastaba sólo con decir ‘estoy ensayando para una obra’ para que Charlotte lo entendiera. Podía decir que se sentía libre al pretender que era aquel rey elfo que amaba el bosque en lugar de ser Lee, cuya vida no había sido fácil.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Richard, a la edad de 19 años aún seguía teniendo esos sueños de batallas, una compañía que lo seguía en las buenas y en las malas y un hogar que reclamar; pero jamás antes había tenido un sueño en el que se deleitara tocando una piel ajena, una piel tan blanca, esculpida por los dioses; luego sus labios se apoderaban de otros, en un beso tierno pero apasionado; le hacía el amor a un ser que emanaba luz cálida, y que gemía, provocando música para sus oídos; era un hombre definitivamente, y eso hizo que despertara sobresaltado. ¡Él no era gay!

Esa misma noche que había soñado algo así, había entendido que algo estaba muy mal con él, y que si no pedía ayuda, esos sueños serían peores.

 

Tras buscar un poco, encontró un psicólogo especialista, que era muy bueno cuando de sueños raros se refería, pensó que podía ayudarlo.

Cada semana iba a una terapia de hora y media, en la que aquel señor de nombre Robert lo escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpir; muy pocas veces hablaba, sólo para hacer una pregunta sobre la historia.

Richard era bastante desconfiado, sin embargo, si aquel especialista iba a ayudarlo, debía decirle la verdad, aunque estuviera muriendo de vergüenza por decir que en sus sueños le hacía el amor a un ser de luz, que además era hombre.

—¿Qué tan frecuentes se han vuelto esos sueños, Richard? — Preguntó el especialista, tras seis meses de tratamiento, en la que parecía no haber cura.

—Últimamente se han vuelto más frecuentes. — Confesó, recordando que los sueños de grandes batallas habían sido reemplazados por noches de pasión con aquel tipo de cabello rubio.

—Hay una forma de tratarte… — Informó, al momento que notaba cómo el rostro de Richard cambiaba a uno de conformidad. — Es la hipnosis… podríamos volver atrás en tus memorias, pero no puedo borrarlas… sólo bloquearlas.

Ante la reciente información Richard frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien de qué hablaba Robert, y éste, notando la extrañeza en la mirada del chico, trató de explicarse.

—Si no quieres que esos sueños sigan apareciendo, puedo usar la hipnosis para bloquearlos, así ya no te atormentarían.

Para Richard aquello sonaba bien, con tal de no seguir sintiéndose gay, -porque no lo era-, aceptaría la propuesta del especialista.

—Pero debo advertirte… podría haber cualquier suceso que haga que ese bloqueo se rompa, y volverás a recordar esos sueños.

Asintió con la cabeza a las palabras, dudaba bastante que hubiera algo que pudiera hacerlo recordar esos sueños, así que sin más, aceptó el tratamiento que el psicólogo le daría.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Lee se había graduado de Juilliard, obteniendo una Licenciatura en Bellas Artes, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos, pues el castaño se veía más tranquilo y contento; y más aún cuando lo habían buscado de Broodway para protagonizar varias obras.

Parecía que su vida estaba mejorando.

 

Recientemente había leído en internet una palabra muy interesante: ‘reencarnaciones’, una palabra que lo había sumergido por completo en el tema, y la que lo convenció de que era lo que toda su vida había sufrido. Esa era la razón por la que se sentía desencajado del mundo, esa era la razón por la que los sueños sobre su vida pasada lo cazaban, así que dejaría que esos recuerdos inundaran su mente, no tenía caso detenerlos si eran sucesos de su vida pasada. En realidad estaba muy interesado en todo lo que, como ‘rey elfo’ había pasado.

 

Por lo cual aún seguía teniendo aquellos horribles sueños de guerras sangrientas, pero eran mínimos en comparación a esos recuerdos  que lo atacaban recientemente: Un enano de bellos ojos azules, cabello negro y barba sexy era el protagonista en dichos sueños; este hombre le hablaba en una lengua antigua enana al oído, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Había sabido que su nombre era Thorin, un príncipe  enano que lo hacía sentirse deseado; entendía que en su vida pasada había amado a ese hombre con todo su ser, y parecía que el sentimiento era recíproco.

 

Cada que tenía esos bellos sueños se preguntaba… ¿Podría enamorarse de alguien a quien no conocía más que en un sueño? Si lo pensaba varias veces aquello parecía ridículo… tonto, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquella masculinidad que mostraba el príncipe enano; aún si fuera un sueño, se sentía muy curioso ante Thorin.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Por otra parte, Richard, desde que había terminado sus sesiones con el psicólogo, dejó de sentirse un completo extraño en ese mundo, estaba aprendiendo a relacionarse con diferentes personas, incluso con el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Se había graduado de la Academia de Música y Arte Dramático de Londres, y había trabajado en obras de teatro y en televisión;  ahora, un director de cine lo había contratado para actuar de protagonista en una película que sonaba muy prometedora.

 

Aquella película trataría de una chica que conocía a dos tipos jóvenes, quienes se enamoraban de ella, y ésta chica tendría que elegir a alguno de los jóvenes. La historia parecería algo cliché, sin embargo tendría tintes cómicos con un final trágico y totalmente inesperado. Proponía una trama interesante, y Richard, al leer el libreto, no podía estar más que sumergido en la historia.

 

Había llegado el primer día de grabación, y el director se apresuró a presentarle a Richard a la protagonista, una chica que para su actuación, había tenido que teñir su cabello de rojo, lo cual le favorecía bastante, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Richard.

—Estoy ansiosa de trabajar contigo. — Habló la pelirroja de nombre Jeanette, mostrando una sonrisa linda en sus labios. —Te he visto en algunas obras de teatro, y tu trabajo es estupendo. — Lo alabó. Nada mejor que esa buena primera impresión que había dejado en el chico británico.

—Gracias, también estoy ansioso de trabajar contigo. —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando su caballerosidad.

El director, tras ver la buena disposición de los dos protagonistas, prosiguió presentando a los demás actores que trabajarían en la película.

—Él es tu coprotagonista, su nombre es Lee Pace. —Mencionó el director, notando cómo el nombrado se acercaba a la escena.

 

Pero en el momento en el que los ojos verdes de Lee se posaron sobre Richard, algo fuerte se instaló en su pecho. ¡Era él! El chico de sus sueños… aquel enano que había soñado tantas veces y al que reconocía con el nombre de…

—Thorin… — Musitó más para sí mismo, sin embargo el director, Richard e incluso Jeanette habían notado la extraña conducta y habían escuchado aquella palabra alienígena en labios de Lee. Y éste, al notar las miradas de extrañeza de los demás sobre él, trató de volver a la realidad. —Es decir… es un gusto. — Dijo torpemente, ofreciendo su mano en señal de saludo.

Richard asintió levemente a las palabras, sin desaparecer su mirada extraña, y tomando muy inseguramente la mano que Lee le ofrecía.

 

Tan pronto como Richard soltó su mano, se fue a conocer a los demás actores del reparto, y Lee se blasfemó internamente por haber dado una mala impresión.

¡No estaba equivocado! Estaba completamente seguro de que Richard era aquel enano que lo amó en su vida pasada; claro, era más joven en comparación a sus recuerdos, pero era él al fin de cuentas.

¿Por qué Thorin no lo había reconocido? Tal vez era el hecho de que Lee no poseía el mismo cabello rubio y el color de ojos que en su vida anterior. O tal vez era porque Richard no tenía ningún recuerdo de su anterior vida....  
No podía saber si el actor británico podía recordar algo de su vida pasada; pero la ventaja que le daría el trabajar juntos, sería que podía acercarse más a él para averiguarlo.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Llevaban un mes rodando la película, y Lee no podía alejar su vista de la figura de Richard cuando éste más estaba concentrado en su papel. Estaba seguro que varios ayudantes en el set habían notado su ensimismamiento, pero poco le importaba, pues a cada segundo que pasaba mirando al actor británico, más pensaba que Richard era Thorin, y que de alguna manera debía hacerlo recordar su vida pasada.

 

Durante ese mes, Lee había tratado de acercarse lo más posible a Richard, sin embargo éste era muy reacio y el castaño no debía ser tan inteligente como para saber que el otro chico lo estaba evitando. Parecía que después de todo sí había causado una mala primera impresión.

Muy seguido el actor americano invitaba al londinense a salir a algún bar o simplemente a encontrar un restaurante donde cenar, pero Richard parecía tener siempre una excusa para declinar las invitaciones, lo cual dejaba triste a Lee y con ese raro dolor en su pecho de nuevo presente en él.

 

Lee no tenía ninguna idea de las preferencias sexuales de Richard, pero… si el pelinegro era igual que Thorin, podría decir que no había problema… había entendido que Thorin era demisexual, así que… sería bueno crear alguna conexión con Richard, sólo por si esa orientación sexual aún prevalecía en él.

Le quedó claro que debía crear ese lazo que pudiera unirlos, y si tenía que enamorar en ésta vida a Richard, lo haría, sin duda alguna.

 

~*~

 

Al día siguiente, al llegar al set, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Richard, quien siempre llegaba antes que los demás actores; hizo de cuenta que caminaba casual por ese lugar, saludando a todas las personas que encontraba, con una típica sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que por fin estuvo al lado de su coprotagonista.

—Buen día, Richard. — Saludó, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

—Buen día. — Contestó el pelinegro, mirando fugazmente al castaño.

—Ehhh… compré un café de sobra…— Mencionó, mostrando un café en cada una de sus manos. —Creí que a Jeanette le gustaría el americano, pero me equivoqué. ¿A ti te gusta el americano?— Su tono denotaba nerviosismo, que creció al momento en el que Richard miraba el café de sobra, se acercaba a Lee y tomaba el vaso entre su mano.

—El café americano es bueno para iniciar el día. — Le regaló al castaño una sonrisa y se alejó lentamente de allí.

 

Lee no pudo hacer más que sonreír tontamente ante el pequeño cambio en el actor británico, podía decir que ese había sido un buen inicio. Ya después hablaría con Jeanette y le pediría que siguiera el juego, pues, aunque Richard era el protagonista de la película, y el hombre que se quedaba con la chica, Lee tenía una mejor relación con Jeanette que el propio Richard, quien parecía ser más cerrado y solitario.

 

—Con que no me gusta el café americano. ¿Eh? — Jeanette apareció, cruzando  los brazos y mostrándole una sonrisa juguetona a Lee.

—Vamos, una pequeña mentira blanca no hace daño.

—Sabía que había algo extraño aquí… — Mencionó, parándose junto al castaño, pero era difícil hablar en voz baja con Lee, debido a la diferencia de tamaño. —…Lee, si juegas con fuego, podrías quemarte.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Trató de indagar el castaño, frunciendo sus distintivas cejas ante el raro comentario de la chica.

—Me refiero a que no sabemos nada sobre las preferencias de Richard… No quiero que te ilusiones en vano.

Claro que Lee tenía noción de aquello; hasta ahora, nadie había sabido nada sobre la vida amorosa de Richard, y aun así planeaba arriesgarse.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

El avance que tenía Lee era muy lento pero significativo… Ahora podía sentarse a la misma mesa que Richard y entablar una conversación tranquila con él durante el almuerzo, además de que cada vez parecía ganar más confianza de Richard, pues éste, sin motivo aparente conversaba con Lee sobre el libreto, o le pedía ayuda para ensayar con él.

 

Lee estaba feliz con los pequeños acercamientos que tenía con el pelinegro, sin embargo, Richard aún no le entregaba su completa confianza como para aceptar la invitación de salir a algún lugar con Lee…

 

—Si se lo pides de esa forma, él no querría ir contigo. —Jeanette empezó a hablar, tratando de darle algún consejo a su coprotagonista. —Tal vez tengas que usar métodos diferentes, Lee.

—He intentado todo. — Sonó decepcionado, y es que era la verdad, Richard aún era muy reacio para salir con el castaño.

—Bueno… tengo una idea. — La chica mostró una sonrisa y prosiguió a decirle a Lee la idea que había tenido.

 

~*~

 

—Haremos unas tomas con Lee y nos iremos a casa por hoy. —Habló fuerte el director, haciendo que su voz sonara como eco en el lugar, a lo que todos en el set asintieron a las palabras.

El castaño lo único que quería en ese momento era que el director dijera ‘corte’ para correr hacia Richard e invitarlo por centésima vez, estaba seguro de que ésta vez el británico aceptaría.

 

Pero el tiempo pasaba y las tomas se alargaban… al director no le gustaba cómo quedaba el resultado final de las escenas, y tenían que repetirse una y otra vez. Lee se preguntaba si era por su culpa… ¿Acaso estaba muy distraído pensando en lo que haría después de que el trabajo terminara por esa noche? Seguro que era eso… debía se profesional y poner su total concentración para que la toma final fuera perfecta.

 

—¡Corten! Terminamos por hoy. —Por fin mencionó el director, notando cómo los del set comenzaban a dejar sus cosas para irse a descansar.

Tan pronto como el director habló, el castaño buscó con la mirada a Richard, quien se encontraba junto a otras personas del reparto, quienes lo felicitaban por su buen trabajo del día, así que, tratando de no ser una molestia, se acercó a la escena.

—Lo hicieron muy bien. — Mencionó, para hacerse notar ante las personas, quienes le sonrieron cordialmente.

—Esa escena fue muy difícil para ti. ¿No? — Richard giró el rostro para hablar con Lee, haciendo que los demás actores cambiaran el tema y hablaran entre ellos, dejando solos a los dos protagonistas.

—Sí, creo que… estaba pensando en otras cosas. — Lee no esperó que en sus mejillas se mostrara un ligero rubor al recordar que estaba pensando en aquel chico que tenía frente a él. —Hey, ¿Qué te parece si salimos por unos tragos?

—No sé… creo que no estoy de humor.

—Vamos, Richard, sólo un rato. No me dejarás ir solo a ese lugar. ¿O sí?

 

El británico suspiró, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, para luego mirar al otro actor directamente a aquellos ojos verdes.

—De acuerdo, sólo un par de horas.

Lee sonrió triunfante. Por fin Richard había aceptado pasar un rato con él.

 

~*~

 

Ambos tomaron un taxi y Lee le dio al chofer la dirección de un bar que Jeanette le había recomendado; y entraron a ese lugar, sin ser notados por todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar debido a la luz tenue de las lámparas de dicho bar.

Ambos se sentaron a la barra, pues Lee pensó que el londinense estaría más cómo allí.

Pidieron sus bebidas y Lee inició la conversación, hablando sobre su vida en Arabia Saudita, lo cual fue muy interesante para Richard, pues ponía atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del otro actor.

 

Pero en ningún momento Lee tocó el tema de sus sueños, o de su vida pasada, quería saber si Richard también tenía sueños y conocía sobre su pasado como Thorin, pero ese no era el momento, pues no quería ahuyentar al británico en caso de que éste no supiera nada sobre su vida anterior.

 

Richard, después de tres tragos, se animó a hablar también sobre su infancia, y a diferencia de Lee, él sí comentó haberse sentido desencajado del mundo que lo rodeaba; no podía dejar de hablar sobre lo difícil que fue su infancia, y aunque Lee no lo esperaba, surgió el momento perfecto para entablar la conversación sobre ese tema específico.

 

—Richard… ¿alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a éste mundo? — Cuestionó, sin mirar al británico, simplemente enfocando su mirada en el vaso con vodka que se encontraba en su mano.  
Pero sí pudo sentir la mirada de ojos azules del pelinegro sobre él, y por un segundo se recriminó por haber hecho una pregunta demasiado extraña.

—Sí. — Fue la respuesta que finalmente dio el londinense. —Toda mi infancia me sentí así… Como si hubiera otro mundo allí afuera, muy diferente de éste…

Lee asintió levemente a las palabras, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que Richard tenía sueños sobre su vida pasada…

—Muy a menudo sueño cosas extrañas. —Prosiguió Lee, ésta vez mirando fijamente al otro actor —Sueño  con guerras sangrientas, guerras masivas, defendiendo una montaña. —empezó a hablar en acertijos, esperando que Richard contara también sobre sus sueños, dándole la razón al castaño.

Pero por un par de minutos el pelinegro permaneció en silencio, con una mirada extraña, como si las palabras de Lee hicieran eco en su mente y empezaran a despertar algo dentro de él.

—Esa montaña…  — Habló, justo cuando Lee estaba a punto de seguir contando sobre sus sueños. —…una compañía de personas que me seguían…

 

Lee abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa ante las últimas palabras, no esperaba que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios debido al recuerdo que aparecía en la mente de Richard; y de alguna forma estuvo feliz por escucharlo decir eso. Porque significaba que Thorin estaba allí, atrapado en la mente de Richard, intentando salir y decirle a Lee “hey, Thranduil, soy yo”

—Thorin… — Lee musitó, poniendo una mano sobre la de Richard, llamando a su amado, como si éste pudiera responderle.

Los ojos azules del actor londinense miraron a Lee con extrañeza; no supo qué hacer o qué decir.

 

Entonces Lee haría algo tonto, de lo que se arrepentiría bastante:

Sin soltar la mano de Richard, se acercó al rostro de éste y dejó un beso fugaz en sus labios.

De inmediato sintió el rechazo del pelinegro, quien usó un brazo para, rápidamente, alejarlo de él.

—¡¡¡¿¿Qué demonios te pasa??!!! ¡¡No soy  gay!!—Gritó el pelinegro, ésta vez atrayendo algo de atención de los demás presentes, quienes giraron el rostro hacia ambos chicos. Lee por supuesto que sintió todas esas miradas sobre ellos, y un sonrojo de vergüenza no pudo desaparecer, pues todas esas personas habían escuchado las palabras de Richard —¡¡¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que puedes besarme?!! —Hablaba nuevamente el pelinegro, levantándose de su asiento, con un claro rostro de suma molestia —Ahora lo entiendo: querías salir conmigo para tener esta oportunidad de besarme.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No, Richard, no es lo que-

—Deja de tratar de acercarte a mí. — Hablaba, ésta vez bajaba el volumen de su voz al notar que algunas personas aún los observaban. —Te lo diré por última vez  Lee... no soy gay, así que deja de buscarme.

 

Sin más palabras, el ojiazul salió de allí, completamente enojado por la osadía del otro actor, y tan pronto como puso un pie en la calle volvió a percibir esa sensación de vacío, hacía tiempo que ese sentir había desaparecido, y ahora regresaba gracias a Lee... tenía ese presentimiento de que había hecho algo incorrecto y aún parado afuera de ese bar cerró los ojos y suspiró en derrota. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

 

Lee sintió como en sus ojos empezaban a formarse un par de lágrimas; pero no podía ser débil, no quería darse por vencido en el primer intento, pues aunque estaba triste, también había entendido que Thorin estaba allí, tratando de salir de la mente de Richard.

Aún tenía esperanza, pero eso no quitaba el fuerte dolor que apareció de inmediato en su pecho.

Y ahí fue donde entendió su malestar: esos dolores que desde pequeño sentía eran causados por Thorin, eran causados ante la falta de esa persona que tanto amaba; eran provocados al no tener al príncipe enano junto a él.

No, por supuesto que no se rendiría, pero parecía que había sido suficiente por unos días, además de que Richard no quería verlo, lo cual sería muy difícil para él, pues ambos trabajaban juntos.

 

~*~

 

Cuando Richard llegó al cuarto del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo hacia la cama y tumbarse sobre ésta, dejando salir de su boca un gran suspiro.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró los sucesos en el bar… Lee lo había llamado con un nombre demasiado extraño para él…

—Thorin… —Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando de inmediato la palabra que había salido de los labios del actor americano; tenía esa sensación de haber escuchado antes ese nombre, sin embargo, por más que trató de recordarlo, no pudo.

 

Siguió pensando en la situación rara que se le había presentado: estaba muy halagado de que Lee se hubiera fijado en él, pero tenía claro que no podía corresponderle del mismo modo.

La escena del beso se repitió una y otra vez por la mente de Richard, y no podía dejar de sentir aquel enojo por el hecho de que el castaño lo llevara a ese bar, sólo para encontrar una oportunidad de besarlo.

Prefirió tratar de permanecer tranquilo y, al menos por esa noche, olvidar el incidente.

Y, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento, decidió dormir, sin pensar en el largo día que le esperaría al día siguiente.

 

~*~

 

“ _Sus dedos se enredaban en aquel sedoso cabello rubio; su corazón latía con desenfreno al observar aquella sonrisa que se mostraba en el rostro ajeno, y aquellos suspiros lo incitaban a seguir con aquellas caricias._

_—Thorin… —Musitó el rubio, para luego apoderarse de los labios del susodicho, quien recibió gustoso el beso._

_—Men lananubukhs menú, thanu men_ _— musitó muy cerca de la oreja puntiaguda del rubio, ganando un pequeño jadeo ante las palabras, que parecían ser música para aquellos oídos._

_—Le melin, Thorin.”_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y su vista se enfocó en el techo, su respiración se había tornado agitada y su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Había entendido cada una de las palabras que en sueños había dicho… “te amo, mi rey”, aquellas palabras en un idioma extraño, que podía identificar y pronunciar sin problema.

Pero eso no había sido lo que lo había sobresaltado de repente, haciéndolo despertar de ese sueño: fue el hecho de que por fin, el rubio en sus sueños tenía un rostro, y era ni más ni menos que el de su coprotagonista Lee…

Richard creía que sus malos sueños se habían quedado completamente bloqueados, como su psicólogo se lo había asegurado, sin embargo, parecía no ser así.

Ahora dichos sueños eran peores, pues si antes, el hombre que emanaba un aura tranquilizadora no tenía rostro, ahora lo tenía, y tomaba el rostro de Lee, con la diferencia de que su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules.

¿Cómo podía tener esos sueños eróticos con su compañero de trabajo? ¡Era insano!

 

Pero a pesar de eso… se dio cuenta de que esa sensación singular en su pecho, con la que había vivido desde su infancia, desaparecía cuando entraba al mundo de los sueños… era como si la persona dentro de ellos calmara el sentir.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, cuando Lee llegó al set de grabación se dio cuenta de que Richard aún no aparecía… no debía serle extraño, pues a juzgar por la actitud que había adoptado el londinense, podía esperar lo peor.

Muy seguramente Richard lo ignoraría, y la pequeña relación que habían formado ambos, ahora se vería reducida meramente al trabajo.

—Lee ¿No pudiste dormir? Te ves fatal. — La voz de Jeanette lo sorprendió por completo. Y es que en efecto, el castaño no había podido dormir nada durante la noche, pues sus pensamientos habían estado enfocados en Richard, o más bien… en sus recuerdos de Thorin.

—Tuve una mala noche. —Fue lo único que dijo, agradeciendo el hecho de que la chica pelirroja asintiera a las palabras, sin hacerle ni una pregunta más, ni mucho menos indagar en su cita con Richard.

 

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y por fin el protagonista de la película llegó, saludando a los demás colaboradores a su paso, y cuando caminó cerca de Lee, prefirió hacer de cuenta que éste ni siquiera existía, y a Jeanette sólo le regaló una mirada fugaz; siguió su camino hacia alguna parte del set, donde no pudiera estar al alcance del actor norteamericano, al menos en lo que el director daba luz verde para empezar a filmar por ese día.

—¿Qué le pasa a Richard? —Cuestionó la chica, girando el rostro, ahora mirando a Lee —¿Qué rayos pasó ayer? ¿Por qué Richard está más esquivo que de costumbre?

El castaño prefirió no hacer contacto visual con ella, y aunque quería aparentar que la actitud del actor de ojos azules no le incomodaba, era obvio que sí… le dolía ver cómo Richard trataba de alejarse de él.

—Lo besé…— Confesó finalmente, escuchando un sonido de sorpresa de la pelirroja, quien calló por unos segundos. —…sin su consentimiento…

—Te rechazó… es por eso que está tan molesto. —Ella habló, sin esperar ninguna palabra del otro actor, pues estaba segura que eso había pasado, esa era la razón por la que el actor británico estaba a la defensiva. Y el silencio de Lee le confirmó sus sospechas.

 

Pero aquella pequeña plática no duró mucho, pues el director, con una voz autoritaria pidió empezar las grabaciones, y todos se prepararon para un largo día.

**~*~**

El día había sido muy pesado para Lee, no sólo por las difíciles escenas que se habían llevado a cabo, sino también por ver a Richard poniendo mucho esfuerzo en tratar de evitarlo, era tan triste ver que el londinense ni siquiera le regalaba una pequeña mirada.

Pensó que no tenía ninguna esperanza de volverse a acercar al ojiazul, así que… tal vez lo mejor era rendirse. Era cierto, en su mente aquel pensamiento era el de un cobarde, pero amaba tanto a Richard… o a Thorin, que verlo portarse de ese modo con él, le partía el corazón.

 

Ahora lo que más quería era que las grabaciones terminaran, para regresar a Texas, pasar un tiempo de calidad con su familia y tratar de olvidar a aquella persona que en su vida pasada le había dado muchas satisfacciones; y entre más pensaba aquello, su pecho más dolía.

Debía pensar ahora que Richard no era Thorin… le era tonto pensar que Thorin podía amarlo nuevamente en esta vida. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado algo así?

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios ante tal pensamiento, por supuesto que dolía, pero prefería que Richard estuviera bien consigo mismo, y si el pelinegro decía que los chicos del mismo sexo no le interesaban… entonces Lee tenía que respetar esa decisión.

 

—Gracias por su esfuerzo, gente, terminamos las tomas de hoy. —Anunció el director, justo cuando habían dado las 10 de la noche. —Vayan a descansar y mañana empezaremos temprano a rodar.

Al escuchar las palabras del jefe, todos empezaron a guardar sus herramientas de trabajo, y los demás actores se despedían con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Lee buscó nuevamente a Richard, éste no estaba, lo cual, a esas alturas, ya no le era extraño.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la salida del set cuando la voz de la protagonista llamó su atención.

—Hey, Lee, vamos a ir al bar. ¿Vienes? — Jeanette preguntó, con una gran sonrisa en su boca, y los demás actores esperaban que se animara, parecía que el castaño necesitaba urgentemente una pequeña salida en grupo.

—Lo siento, estoy muy cansado. Tal vez en la siguiente ocasión. —Se disculpó, sin sentirse mal por declinar la oferta; la verdad es que no dormir durante la noche pasada y tener que trabajar hasta altas horas había provocado estrés en él.

—De acuerdo, que descanses. — Nuevamente habló la pelirroja, mostrando un rostro triste y despidiéndose con una mano, esperando que Lee estuviera bien.

 

Lee dio media vuelta y salió del set, rumbo a su tráiler, para recoger las llaves del hotel donde se hospedaba y su cartera. Ya no veía el momento de dormir después de un pesado día.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del tráiler cuando una mano se lo impidió, lo siguiente que sintió fue a alguien arrinconarlo contra la pared, con movimientos sutiles, pero nada agresivos, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento.

Se habría asustado bastante, e incluso habría intentado golpear a la otra persona, de no haber sido porque reconoció de inmediato aquellos ojos azules como el cielo; y por ese momento se sintió muy nervioso, y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Richard? — Cuestionó tontamente, al observar lo cerca que estaba el pelinegro y al no escuchar ninguna palabra en los labios ajenos.

—¿Soy un juego para ti? — La voz grave del londinense se escuchó, y Lee tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al no saber de lo que estaba hablando el otro actor. —¿Crees que tratar de acercarte a mí es buena idea? — Hizo otra pregunta, y ésta vez el ojiverde desvió su mirada. —¿Por qué me besaste?

El norteamericano cerró los ojos ante la última pregunta. ¿Qué más daba decirle la verdad a Richard? De cualquier forma éste ya no quería saber nada de él… parecía que a esas instancias, ya no tenía nada que perder.

 

Richard notó la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios del castaño, y aquellos ojos verdes ahora mostraban ternura, simplemente no entendió las acciones de Lee.

—¿Me preguntas por qué te besé? — Comenzó el ojiverde. —¿Por qué más puede ser, Richard? Porque te amo…

Ante la confesión, los ojos azules del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podías amar a alguien, cuando habías conocido a esa persona  tan solo dos meses? ¡Era algo tonto! Y parecía que Lee había leído los pensamientos en la cabeza de Richard.

—En mi anterior vida te he amado demasiado, Thorin… y en ésta vida también te amaré, Richard.

 

El británico quedó completamente mudo ante las palabras, su vista se enfocó en el vacío, estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que había dicho Lee, y en su mente, en esos momentos, se formaron miles de recuerdos que no podía ordenar.

El castaño permaneció en silencio durante ese tiempo, notando cómo Richard parecía tener una tremenda confusión en su cabeza, y se arrepintió por haber sido tan osado y decir todas aquellas cosas que confundían al pelinegro.

 

Richard nuevamente enfocó sus ojos en los de Lee, como queriendo hallar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero no habló, en lugar de eso dio media vuelta, y empezó a alejarse de allí.

Lee no lo detuvo, creía que lo mejor era darle espacio a Richard para que pudiera pensar bien las cosas.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Era un nuevo día, y Lee había descansado un poco mejor, aunque en su mente aún rondaban las escenas de esa noche, en la que Richard se notaba muy confundido; esperaba que el londinense se encontrara mejor.

Llegó al set, con un vaso de café americano en su mano, pues al no saberse tan bien descansado, era mejor un poco de cafeína para revitalizar su cuerpo, al menos por un rato. Esperaba que ese día no fuera tan pesado, y con un poco de suerte, el director se apiadaría de ellos.

 

—Bien, empecemos con la filmación de hoy. — Habló en voz alta el director, haciendo que Lee se extrañara, pues el protagonista dela película aún no llegaba al set.

—¿Empezaremos sin Richard? — Le preguntó a Jeanette en voz baja, para que nadie pudiera oírlo.

—¿No te lo dijeron? Richard pidió un par de días para ausentarse, dijo que tenía que ir urgentemente a Londres, y el director lo vio tan mal que tuvo que aceptar la petición. — Informó la pelirroja, usando el mismo tono de voz que él había usado.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Lee, y es que estaba seguro de que el londinense se había ido por su culpa.

Si no hubiera abierto la boca de más la noche anterior, Richard no se habría ido; claro que se sentía preocupado, pues él notó el cambio extraño en el pelinegro, lo notó tan confundido y simplemente lo dejó ir. “¿ _Cómo pude haberlo dejado ir en ese estado?”_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, pensando que no había sido una buena idea dejar lidiar a Richard solo con sus pensamientos.

 

~*~

 

Por otra parte, Richard había llegado a Londres, habían sido las 8 horas de vuelo más terribles  de su vida. Había ido hacia su departamento y había dormido un par de horas, pues el vuelo había sido tan pesado que incluso dormir no le resultó tan difícil.

 

Tan pronto despertó, se alistó para salir, teniendo un destino fijo.

 

Cuando el psicólogo de nombre Robert lo vio en la recepción, lo hizo su prioridad y de inmediato se preparó para una sesión.

Para aquel psicólogo fue tan extraño ver a Richard en ese lugar, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y si el actor estaba allí era porque algo malo estaba pasando.

 

—¿Has vuelto a tener esos sueños, Richard? — Fue la primera pregunta que hizo Robert, estando seguro de que ese era el malestar del que el pelinegro sufría nuevamente.

—No creo que sean sueños…— Respondió con seriedad, sentándose en el cómodo sofá, sin obtener una respuesta inmediata del especialista. —Tal vez sean sólo recuerdos.

—Recuerdos…—Al psicólogo no le extrañó el tema que Richard abordó de repente, pues no había sido la primera vez que había sabido de eso, y seguramente tampoco sería la última vez. —¿Quieres que bloqueé de nuevo esos recuerdos?

 

Claro que Richard había pensado en la posibilidad de que Robert los bloqueara por segunda vez, pero… ¿Aquello tenía caso? ¿Qué caso tenía bloquear esos recuerdos que lo seguirían cazando? Después de todo, esa había sido su vida pasada…

Entendió por fin que debía vivir con esas memorias; había una vocecilla dentro de su mente que le decía que no debía bloquear sus recuerdos, sino más bien traerlos de vuelta, pues podían serle de mucha ayuda.

Quería recordar a aquella persona a quien le había hecho el amor tantas veces en sus sueños, y si era Lee esa persona en cuestión... entonces tendría que preparar una enorme disculpa.

 

—No. — Respondió finalmente a la última pregunta de su psicólogo. —Quiero que me haga recordar mi vida pasada.

Robert abrió los ojos con sorpresa; definitivamente no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero parecía que Richard había tomado una muy seria decisión.

—¿Has escuchado sobre las regresiones? — Preguntó al actor, quien lo miró con la pregunta en los ojos. La respuesta era obvia, Richard jamás se había interesado en esos temas, y por consiguiente no sabía la respuesta. —Puedo hacerte recordar tu vida pasada mediante ese método, pero tienes que estar muy seguro de tu decisión.

—Hágalo entonces. — Por supuesto que no había ninguna duda en la voz del pelinegro.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Richard se había ido a Londres, y Lee no había tenido ninguna noticia de él. Tampoco había querido marcar al  celular del ojiazul, pues estaba completamente seguro de que su llamada no sería contestada.

 

Por suerte el director había estado muy tranquilo durante las filmaciones e incluso, durante ese par de días, el rodaje había terminado horas antes de lo que se había acostumbrado.

 

En el tercer día de filmación, y con los ánimos aún abajo, Lee se encontraba sentado, revisando el libreto, sólo para tratar de tener en mente otra cosa que no fuera Richard… y parecía que hasta ese momento su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Pero no contaba con que Jeanette acapararía su atención; la chica de repente apareció frente a Lee, con una sonrisa juguetona y una mirada traviesa, y el castaño no pudo evitar levantar el rostro y mirarla. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron al no saber qué plan macabro estaba tramando la chica.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Y? — Tuvo que mencionar, pues la chica permanecía allí parada, mirándolo raro, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Buen día, Lee. ¿No te parece que es un día maravilloso?

Tuvo que dejar el libreto a un lado, su mirada en sospecha hacia Jeanette no desapareció, al contrario, entre más segundos pasaban, más pensaba que la pelirroja ocultaba algo.

—Habla ya. ¿Qué estás tramando?

La chica, ante la pregunta el actor, mostró una sonrisa más grande aún, y mostró lo que estaba ocultando tras su espalda.

Lee pudo observar un bello ramo de rosas rojas que la chica sostenía delicadamente en sus manos, luego enfocó su vista en la de la chica, y de nuevo en el ramo.

—Son para ti. — Jeanette mencionó, estirando las manos para ofrecerle el ramo al castaño.

 

Aún con la duda ante el comportamiento de la chica, tomó el ramo, sin poder contener las ganas de sonreír al ver las bellas flores rojas.

—No debiste molestarte. — Dijo finalmente, regresando su mirada hacia la chica, regalándole una linda sonrisa.

—¡Oh no! Esas rosas son de parte de tu admirador secreto. — Dijo orgullosamente, sin darle oportunidad al norteamericano de decir una sola palabra, pues dio media vuelta y rápidamente huyó de allí.

Lee frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la protagonista. ¿Admirador secreto? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía admirador secreto? ¿Algún fan osado se había atrevido a mandarle flores? Porque si era así, aquello era un poco atemorizante.

 

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron por completo al notar cómo al set entraba Richard, a pasos muy seguros y con ese porte británico que lo caracterizaba. El castaño no quería que el pelinegro notara que lo estaba mirando, sin embargo, no pudo quitar la vista de aquella silueta tan hipnotizante.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar cómo Richard lo miraba y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Richard le había regalado una sonrisa! Los nervios pronto se apoderaron de él al notar un gesto tan lindo en el londinense, y tuvo que apartar la vista al sentir cómo sus mejillas empezaban a sentirse cálidas.

No… no se había equivocado; Richard le había sonreído… Richard ya no estaba molesto con él, o al menos eso es lo que había pensado ante tal gesto.

 

Sus ojos verdes de nueva cuenta se enfocaron en aquellas rosas rojas y sonrió… deseando por un momento que aquellas flores fueran de alguien demasiado especial.

 

~*~

 

El rodaje por ese día no había sido difícil, sin embargo, Lee no había estado contento; la razón era simple: Richard tuvo que filmar la ansiada escena del beso, y por supuesto que el castaño no había estado feliz con ello, pues pudo notar cómo a Richard parecía encantarle la escena, ya que el beso que había compartido con Jeanette se veía tan auténtico que sintió bastantes celos.

Por otra parte, la chica pelirroja tampoco había estado tan feliz con la toma, pues tenía bien entendidos los sentimientos de su coprotagonista hacia aquel actor londinense, sin embargo ella era una profesional, y si el libreto especificaba un beso ardiente, entonces ella trataría de dejar los pensamientos a un lado y hacer el mejor de sus papeles.

 

Claro que Lee tuvo que salir del set al no poder permanecer allí, mirando cómo el chico que tenía su corazón y a la que consideraba su amiga se besaban.

 

Por suerte, durante ese día, el director había decidido terminar temprano el rodaje, y todos fueron felices de tener un poco de tiempo libre para ellos.

Lee se apresuró a tomar su ramo de rosas y perderse a la vista de todos, su humor no era nada bueno y lo único que quería era irse al hotel y dormir todo el tiempo posible, pero una voz lo detuvo de repente.

—¡Lee! ¿Te vas tan pronto? — Jeanette preguntó, tratando de seguir al castaño, quien no respondió después de todo, sino que sólo movió su cabeza en modo de afirmación a la pregunta escuchada. —Hey, no estarás molesto. ¿O sí?

El americano no respondió, sólo mostró una pequeña risa forzada, y Jeanette supo la respuesta en ese mismo instante.

—Oh, vamos, Lee, sólo fue una escena para la película. — La chica sonrió en disculpa, pero sabía que el castaño era lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderlo; tal vez sólo eran los sentimientos del momento.

—Lo siento. — Mencionó el ojiverde en disculpa.

—Ve a descansar. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy verás a tu admirador secreto. — La pelirroja guiñó un ojo y se fue de allí tan rápido como pudo, sin tomarle importancia a las repentinas preguntas que empezaban a salir de la boca de Lee.

 

¿Otra vez con lo del admirador secreto? ¿Por qué Jeanette no sólo le decía quién era y terminaba con esos acertijos tan extraños?

Suspiró en derrota y salió del set, en dirección hacia su tráiler.

Durante el trayecto corto pensó en Richard; era bueno que el londinense ya no estuviera enojado con él por el beso, así que volvería a intentar acercársele, pero ésta vez sabiendo que no tendría que cometer el mismo error.

 

Pronto llegó a su tráiler y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas, para irse de allí; pero un golpe sobre la puerta lo hizo extrañarse.  Suspiró resignado al saber que tal vez el director había cambiado de idea y quería seguir filmando por ese día.

Con pesadez se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin dudas, pero lo que no esperó fue encontrar un par de ojos azules que lo observaban.

 

—Richard…— Musitó, esperando algunas palabras del nombrado, quien parecía estar algo nervioso.

—Hey Lee…  —Mostró un saludo de modo torpe, para luego poner su mano detrás de su cabeza, simulando rascarse. —…¿Tienes un momento? Creo que… verás… necesito hablar — Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas, debido a la pequeña risa que Lee dejó escuchar. Aquella risa no era de burla, más bien era tierna y relajada, haciendo que se sintiera más cómodo.

—¿Quieres entrar? — Cuestionó, temiendo la respuesta del londinense, quien formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Richard no respondió, pero sí movió la cabeza, aceptando la oferta; y sin más, entró al lugar, mirando todo alrededor; no había nada de extraordinario en ese lugar, es decir, era un simple lugar de descanso para un actor sencillo como Lee; pero lo que sí llamó su atención fueron aquellas flores que yacían dentro de un envase.

—Puedo ofrecerte un café… —

Pero el pelinegro no respondió a  las palabras, en lugar de eso, se sentó sobre un sillón que yacía en el lugar, esperando que Lee tomara asiento junto a él.

El actor americano comprendió de inmediato los planes del ojiazul, y sin decir ni una palabra más, se sentó frente a él, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

—Quiero disculparme por mi actitud aquel día en el bar, por haberte gritado de ese modo… y por pedirte que te alejaras de mí.

Lee sintió que un gran peso sobre sus hombros se desvanecía al escuchar aquella disculpa; le era tan reconfortante saber que Richard no hablaba en serio aquel día, y que no lo odiaba como él había pensado.

—No debes disculparte, fui yo el osado que te besó sin permiso.

 

Todo el nerviosismo en el británico había desaparecido, ahora estaba listo para pasar al siguiente tema en su lista de cosas por decir.

—Hemos cambiado bastante. — Afirmó Richard, mirando a la nada, sin notar la extrañeza que apareció de repente en los ojos de Lee. —…Solíamos pelar por todo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lee cambió su mirada a una de estupefacción ante la pregunta, por supuesto que recordaba aquellas peleas entre Thorin y Thranduil; incluso por la más mínima cosa peleaban, pero siempre terminaban amándose un poco más.

Volvió en sí al notar cómo aquellos bellos ojos azules lo miraban interrogantes.

—¿Recuerdas todo eso? — Cuestionó Lee, tratando de salir de la duda, sin poder imaginar cómo era que Richard había rememorado todo.

—Lo recuerdo. — Finalmente contestó el pelinegro, acercándose un poco al castaño y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. —Recuerdo a aquel orgulloso rey elfo que prefirió perder las joyas de Lasgalen a perder el amor por este príncipe enano. Recuerdo a ese elfo a quien no le importó lo que su gente pudiera decir de él, con tal de estar con la persona que él amaba; a ese elfo que sentía tantos celos de cierto hobbit, pero que después de todo, confiaba en mí.

Lee no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa linda, por supuesto que recordaba todo eso: cómo había lidiado con aquellos problemas, y cómo los celos se apoderaban de él al ver a Thorin pasar mucho tiempo con otras personas.

 

Richard también denotó una sonrisa, para luego llevar las manos del otro actor a su boca y besar los nudillos de Lee tiernamente, ante la mirada de aquellos bellos ojos verdes.

El castaño apartó una de sus manos y la situó en el rostro del londinense, acariciando su mejilla, luego llevando un dedo hacia los labios ajenos, en una clara intención de querer besarlo, pero la duda se apoderó de él al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que deseó besar al ojiazul; prefirió evitar el contacto visual y posar su vista en alguna parte del piso.

 

Por supuesto que Richard entendió las dudas y deseos del americano, pero ésta vez no había ningún titubeo.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Lee, pero en ese momento no logró que el castaño lo mirara.

—Amrâlimê — Musitó, posando sus dedos sobre el mentón de Lee, levantando un poco su rostro y obligándolo a fijar sus orbes verdes en él; cuando tuvo la atención deseada, lentamente se acercó  y dejó un pequeño beso sobre los labios del americano.

Lee sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, pero ese pequeño beso no era suficiente… no lo era; y parecía que Richard pensaba lo mismo, pues nuevamente se acercó y lo besó, ésta vez de una forma más tierna.

 

La posición era algo incómoda, y el castaño tuvo que levantarse para rodear el cuello del otro actor con sus brazos y profundizar el beso, que cada vez subía en intensidad; sus lenguas parecían tener una pequeña batalla entre ellas y Richard no podía calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

 

Richard posó sus manos sobre la espalda ajena, atrapando y atrayendo al castaño hacia su cuerpo, sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir.

El ojiazul sentía cómo aquel sentimiento de vacío desaparecía; muchos sentimientos rondaban su pecho, y éstos eran más fuertes de lo que recordaba.

 

Lee fue quien terminó el beso, con la respiración entrecortada, y prosiguió a posar ambas manos a los lados del rostro del londinense.

—Thorin… durante toda esta vida te extrañé bastante…— Confesó, dejando un beso fugaz en los labios.contrarios, para luego abrazar a Richard, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste, aspirando aquel olor tan adictivo que despedía su.cuerpo.

—También te extrañé. — La respuesta del pelinegro no se hizo esperar, y es que por tantos años, una sensación de incompletitud había prevalecido en él, permitiéndole no ser feliz.

 

El castaño deshizo el abrazo y se enfocó fijamente aquellos bellos ojos azules, que lo miraban ésta vez con un brillo diferente; un brillo que recordaba a la perfección.

—Meleth. Nîn — Musitó, acercándose de nueva cuenta a los labios de Richard y juntando sus labios en un beso tierno y lento. Prosiguió a tomar las manos del pelinegro y él mismo posarlas sobre su espalda baja, dándole a entender a Richard la clara intención.

El londinense no tuvo que escuchar ninguna palabra para comprender las intenciones del actor americano, y reciprocando los deseos, mordió levemente el labio inferior de Lee, ganando de ésta acción un suspiro.

—Richard… amin naa lle — Mencionó, dándole a entender con sus palabras a Richard que le pertenecía, y aunque éste lo supiera, un recordatorio nunca estaba de más.

 

~*~

 

La ropa había sido dejada de lado, las manos de ambos habían recorrido todo el cuerpo ajeno, en un afán por grabar cada milímetro de piel recorrida.

 

Richard paseaba su lengua por aquella oreja, que ahora no era puntiaguda; no esperó que Lee fuera igual de sensible en esa zona de su cuerpo, justo como en su vida pasada.

Había explorado con sus labios cada centímetro de su cuerpo, buscó aquellos puntos clave, pero éstos eran los mismos, así que ya los conocía de memoria, y no evitó aprovechar al máximo los conocimientos que había aprendido en su vida pasada.

 

Lee tenía bien claro que el cuerpo de Richard era muy diferente al de Thorin, pero eso poco importaba, porque a diferencia de aquel acto en su vida pasada, ésta vez podía besar al londinense mientras éste le hacía el amor, pues la diferencia de altura no era tan notoria.

 

Suspiraba a las acciones del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo en que sus uñas se incrustaban levemente en la espalda ajena, a cada movimiento de la cadera de Richard.

Por fin se sentía vivo;  se sentía completo; sentía que por fin tenía una razón para vivir, y aquella razón le estaba haciendo el amor con tanta devoción que pensó que su corazón no lo soportaría.

 

Jadeos quedos salían por la boca de Richard y llegaban gustosos hasta los oídos de Lee, quien se deleitaba escuchándolos. Ambos habían olvidado que se encontraban en el tráiler, y aunque pudieran recordarlo, poco les importaba.

 

Los labios de Richard ahora se dirigían hacia la barbilla de Lee, para luego bajar lentamente hacia aquel cuello que lo incitaba con demasía; degustaba la blanca y tersa piel, teniendo especial cuidado de no morder ni dejar marcas.

 

A cada segundo que pasaba, Lee se sumergía cada vez más en aquella pasión que sólo podía brindarle Richard, sus jadeos eran convertidos en gemidos quedos, pues el ser poseído de esa forma tan pasional era todo un deleite para él.

El londinense tomó ambas muñecas de Lee y las colocó por sobre la cabeza de éste, atrapándolas contra el colchón.

El campo de visión deI castaño se redujo a esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora lo miraban con lascivia, como si el pelinegro quisiera devorarlo entero.

Cómo le encantaba que Thorin lo mirara de esa forma, pues lo hacía sentirse deseado y único en la vida del pelinegro.

 

Richard mentiría si dijera que en esos momentos no le regalaba al otro actor miradas lascivas, pero.... ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando las facciones de Lee cambiaban a cada momento? Esas diferentes expresiones hacían que la pasión en el cuerpo del londinense se disparara rápidamente.

 

Un gemido sonoro escapó de los labios del actor norteamericano; un gemido que ni él mismo había escuchado, pues una sensación poderosa se apoderó de él, provocando que cerrara fuerte los ojos.

Richard sonrió al saber que había hallado el punto exacto para volver loco al castaño.

— Me gustó ese sonido que hiciste... —  Hablo muy cerca del oído de Lee. — Vuelve a hacerlo. —  Pidió, moviendo nuevamente su cadera, arrancando otro gemido sonoro de los labios de Lee, pero no porque éste lo quisiera así, sino porque esas sensaciones eran demasiado para él.

 

Aunque el chico americano tenía los ojos cerrados, podía ver aquellas chispas y estrellas que aparecían con cada embestida de Richard, y aunque no quería ser tan escandaloso, la verdad es que su voz no estaba ayudando nada.

Parecía que en ese instante, en su vocabulario sólo existía el nombre de ese hombre que lo hacía suyo, pues una y otra vez dicho nombre escapaba de sus labios, en un intento por pedirle al londinense que siguiera.

 

Su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada; sabía que no iba a durar mucho, y tuvo que aferrarse fuerte a la espalda de Richard, en un afán inútil por mitigar ese placer descomunal.

— Termina. —  Más que una orden, ese era un pedido de Richard. — Termina para mí...Lee... Thranduil...

Al escuchar el nombre de su antigua vida, sucumbió a los deseos del pelinegro, llegando al clímax de esa pasión, sintiendo cómo Richard hacía lo propio.

 

Por algunos minutos el mundo de ambos se detuvo, ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado tratando de retomar el aliento, pero lo que trajo de vuelta a Lee fue el sentir el pesado cuerpo del londinense aún sobre él.

— Ugh, Richard....

— Lo sé, lo siento. —  Respondió, tomando fuerzas y moviéndose hacia un lado, dejando respirar al ojiverde.

Lee se movió un poco y se recostó junto al otro actor, quien de inmediato lo rodeó tiernamente con un brazo.

 

Una de las manos del castaño se situó en el pecho contrario, acariciando con ternura y dedicación aquella piel, pero se detuvo de repente al sentir una irregularidad en la piel del otro actor. Tras examinar por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una marca de nacimiento; sus ojos mostraron curiosidad, y sin mucho esfuerzo, recordó… y de inmediato supo la razón de aquella marca.

— Perdóname, Richard. — Hablo, y el ojiazul no supo qué decir ante aquella disculpa estrepitosa, pues no entendía a qué se refería Lee. — Si tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo a Ravenhill...—  El comentario del americano quedó a la deriva, y sin más palabras, Richard supo a qué se refería.

— No fue tu culpa. — Tomó la mano que estaba acariciándolo, en un agarre firme. — Sabía que no había otra forma de derrotar a Azog. — Recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día… Azog teniéndolo contra el río congelado; la fuerza del orco era más grande, y Thorin supo que la única forma de derrotarlo era entregando su vida, para que su gente tuviera un lugar donde vivir. —Soy yo quien debe disculparse. — Mencionó, llevando hacia sus labios la mano de Lee que aún tomaba, y besándola. —No pensé en ti… mi decisión fue entregar mi vida, sin pensar en cómo te sentirías tú…

—Fuiste un tonto rey enano. — Lee respondió en broma, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y recostándose sobre el pecho del británico, escuchando aquellos latidos que lo emocionaban.

 

Un pequeño silencio surgió entre ellos, Richard se dedicó a acariciar el cabello café de Lee; le era tan interesante cómo el color de cabello no era rubio, de cualquier forma, ese color le iba muy bien al americano.

—Ellos no me dejaron ayudar… — Lee rompió el silencio, con un diferente tono de voz, que Richard de inmediato notó.  Los ojos verdes se fijaron en los azules, que mostraban extrañeza ante el comentario. —Tu gente… tu compañía… incluso los soldados de Dáin no me dejaron ayudar a reconstruir  Erebor, al menos para honrar tu memoria. — Desvió su mirada al finalizar sus palabras; claro que dolía aquel recuerdo agrio, pero era una memoria que debía decir en voz alta.

A pesar de que, durante la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, el ejército de Mirkwood había peleado, defendiendo Erebor, para los enanos no había sido suficiente, no podían ver como aliado al rey elfo. Dáin y Balin en algún momento aceptaron el apoyo de Thranduil, pero aquello les había costado muchas quejas gracias a su gente.

—Esos malditos… — La molestia en la voz del londinense era evidente; mientras Thorin estuvo con vida, jamás permitió que alguien de su gente le faltara el respeto a Thranduil, pero al morir, eso había sido algo muy diferente.

 

El silencio nuevamente surgió, Lee no estaba listo para decirle a Richard en ese momento lo que, como rey elfo, había pasado después de la muerte de Thorin.

No podría decirle el fuerte impacto que aquel triste suceso había dejado en él; no podría decirle sobre todas las veces en las que lloró en su soledad; o de la preocupación de Legolas por mirar cómo lentamente su alma se apagaba, hasta decidir que era momento de ir a Valinor, pues la tristeza y dolor era insoportable.

 

—¿Quieres hablar sobre todo lo que pasó? — Preguntó Richard, refiriéndose a los sucesos que dieron lugar después de su muerte, sólo por si Lee necesitaba desahogarse, pero en los planes de éste último, el recordar cosas dolorosas no figuraban.

Lee denotó una sonrisa traviesa y miró fijamente al británico.

—Bueno… tengo una mejor idea para aprovechar el resto de la noche. — Guiñó un ojo, para luego levantarse un poco y besar tiernamente al pelinegro, sintiendo la sonrisa que éste formaba en el beso.

Definitivamente la noche era joven para esos dos en ese momento.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Era un nuevo día en el set, pero ésta vez el ambiente era muy diferente, y todos podían sentirlo.

Durante el rodaje Richard había estado mandando miradas coquetas a Lee, y éste a su vez le correspondía con sonrisas lindas. Era justo como en sus vidas pasadas, cuando las juntas del concilio se llevaban a cabo en Mirkwood o Erebor; ni Thranduil ni Thorin podían ocultar esos gestos de amor que se dedicaban en medio de dichas juntas.

 

Mientras tanto, eran un tanto inexplicables esas escenas para los demás trabajadores en el set, pues no podían entender la repentina relación que había surgido en ambos actores; y decidieron que lo mejor sería no indagar en el asunto, o al menos la mayoría pensó eso… menos Jeanette, pues ella, al ser buena amiga de Lee, prefirió escuchar las noticias en boca del actor americano.

—Vaya, esas miradas que Richard te regala dicen muchas cosas. — La chica mencionó, notando cómo Lee se encontraba ensimismado mirando cómo Richard recibía indicaciones del director.

—Bueno… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Lo amo. — Afirmó sin atisbo de duda, y mostrando una sonrisa a sus propias palabras.

—¡Wow! Eso fue rápido… Digo… se enamoraron en sólo unos meses. — La sorpresa en las facciones de la chica no se hicieron esperar, pero su sorpresa aumentó más al notar la repentina mirada tierna de Lee sobre ella.

—¿Unos meses? No… Nos amamos desde hace miles de años.

La pelirroja quedó helada al escuchar la confesión, un repentino escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero no pudo preguntar nada más, pues el director llamó a Lee, para rodar la siguiente escena.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus:**

Richard y Lee habían asistido a la premiere de la película en Londres; habían recibido críticas muy buenas de su trabajo y los halagos habían sobrado durante esa noche. La prensa los había captado muchas veces juntos, pero nadie hizo ninguna pregunta, ya que… los protagonistas podían llevar una buena relación de amistad, o eso era lo que la prensa pensaba. Debían tener en cuenta que, al ser figuras públicas, debían guardar muy bien el secreto de su relación.

 

Al día siguiente de la premiere, Lee preparó una interesante sorpresa para Richard, y éste no pudo estar más que feliz y curioso por aquella sorpresa; la única petición del actor americano fue que Richard permaneciera en su departamento, mientras éste salía para ‘prepararse’ para la sorpresa, y por supuesto que Richard aceptó la condición.

 

Y así pasaron un par de horas, en las que el ojiazul estuvo en su departamento, tratando de mirar la televisión, pues aunque había programas muy interesantes para él en tv, la curiosidad sobre la sorpresa lo estaba matando.

Pronto escuchó el picaporte de la puerta sonar, pero él no enfocó la mirada en la puerta, en primera porque sabía que se trataba de su novio, y en segunda, porque no quería parecer un vil urgido por la sorpresa.

—Hey, Rich… disculpa la demora. — Saludó Lee, cerrando la puerta, tras haber entrado.

—Claro, no te preo— Pero el británico no terminó su frase, pues al girar el rostro para mirar al recién llegado, su habla desapareció por completo.

 

Lee usaba una túnica larga, una peluca rubia que parecía ser su propio cabello, una corona de ramas en su cabeza, y las distintivas orejas de elfo. Portaba una sonrisa divertida, al vislumbrar cómo Richard quería hablar, pero ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

—Bueno, puedo pensar que te gusta mi atuendo. — Bromeó, recordando el porte de rey y mirándolo con superioridad.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…? — Trató de hablar Richard, levantándose del sillón, inspeccionando el buen trabajo que Lee había hecho con cada detalle de su atuendo.

—¿Recuerdas a Tami, la maquillista del set? Ella me ayudó con esto. — La sonrisa que Lee usaba desapareció tras sus palabras, parecía que ya era tiempo de dejar salir a Thranduil, al menos por esa noche. —Así que… naugrim. ¿Qué esperas para hacer una reverencia ante mí? — Usó su voz autoritaria, agradeciendo por tantos años de estudios en Juilliard, los cuales podía usar a su conveniencia en ese mismo momento.

Pero Richard no contestó al momento, sino que se acercó lo suficiente a Lee, hasta robarle un beso apasionado, y por obvias razones, Lee… o Thranduil… no se resistió.

—Pienso hacer algo mejor que una simple reverencia. — Habló con voz baja, ganando una pequeña risa de parte del otro actor.

—Ummm… entonces muéstrame.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí... debo darte gracias por leer!!   
> Espero poder seguir escribiendo, ya sea RichLee o Thorinduil, mientras tanto, espero que les haya gustado c:


End file.
